Currently, many tapes and other pressure-sensitive adhesive-coated articles have a release liner applied to the adhesive during or following manufacture. The release liner is typically left in place while the article is laminated, converted, packaged, and shipped to ultimate users, and in many instances is left in place until the article is bonded to an adherend with the pressure-sensitive adhesive. Release liners are often used for one or more of a number of purposes, including for example, preventing contamination of the adhesive layer, facilitating handling of the adhesive-coated article (e.g., by providing support thereto as well as covering the adhesive), identifying the articles to which they are applied, roll stability of articles such as tapes when wound into roll form, etc.
Some common release liners include polyethylene films and silicone-coated papers. A problem with conventional liners when used with acrylic-based pressure-sensitive adhesive layers is that the liners are frequently subject to undesirable pop-off if stretched during handling of the article or if shocked, especially at low temperatures. Also, in some instances, it is feared that silicone materials may contaminate the adhesive coatings or the substrate. For example, silicone materials which are deposited on the surface of an automobile body panel may interfere with proper adhesion of paints thereto.